Behind Glowing Eyes
by AkkadianPenumbra
Summary: Shinzon is determined to possess Deanna for his own, But his Viceroy has other plans. Will she succumb? Disclaimer: I do not own any Star Trek characters. Nor am I profiting from this story in any way.


*Author's Note: Wow, I am so nervous about uploading this story. It's my first fanfic and I hope it's enjoyable. Please don't hesitate to rate and review. Thank you to everyone who reads and please enjoy!

Chapter One

"I can't stop thinking about what Shinzon said to me in the turbo lift." Deanna said to Beverly as they were sitting in Deanna quarters having a drink after a long, strenuous day. "What did he say?" Asked Beverly. "He said that my heart longs to discover him. That I am hungry to know the Reman ways, The old ways as he put it. "Oh Deanna, you can't take those words to heart. You are the first woman he has ever seen and of course, he became instantly infatuated with you. "It's not only that, his Viceroy was staring at me from the shadows and I can swear I felt him enter my mind. He whispered Imzadi, Beverly. You know how much that word has a very deep meaning to Betazoid's. "

"I know, Deanna. Just try to push it out of your mind. Hopefully, you won't have to see Shinzon or his Viceroy again." "You don't understand Beverly!" Yelled Deanna. "It doesn't matter if I see him or not, he's in my mind! The link the Viceroy placed within me, it's permanent." "Deanna please calm down, would you like me to get something from sickbay to help you sleep?" "I'm sorry for yelling Beverly; I just don't know what to do." "Have you spoken to Will about this at all?" Asked Beverly worryingly. "No, replied Deanna. " Will won't understand, and I don't want him worrying too much about me in return. There's nothing he could do anyway." "I understand Deanna, just please try to get some sleep. " "I will try Beverly, thank you for speaking with me, it helps me more than you know. "

Beverly placed the empty glass on the coffee table and looked once more at Deanna before exiting Deanna's quarters to return to sickbay. Deanna sat in silence for awhile, still contemplating about what her next course of action was. But for the moment, she pushed those thoughts deep inside and went to draw her bath. As the tub began to fill with water, she stared at herself in the mirror. Her face was full of worry and she was developing bags under her eyes for the lack of sleep. Sleep, she thought, the most terrifying part of her days recently. The only time when she could no longer hold her wall up in her mind and she felt completely vulnerable.

"That's when he comes." Deanna whispered aloud. But there was something deep inside her that she would never even dare to admit to anyone. She almost couldn't admit it to herself. She actually liked Shinzon's attention. She liked that fact he was so taken with her. Will has been completely immersed in his duties recently, preparing for the transfer over to the USS Titan. Were he will finally become captain of his own vessel . "I'm happy for Will, he's always wanted to command his own ship and he has worked so hard and deserves it. But I can't help but feel sad at the same time. I'm leaving with him and I feel I'm leaving everything and everyone I've known behind. "Deanna thought.

"For so many years the Enterprise has been my life. But, all things must change eventually. "On that thought she sunk into the hot bath and closed her eyes. Letting the warmth of the water envelop her and soothe her body. Suddenly, she saw his face in her mind, "Imzadi" Whispered Shinzon. "You are so beautiful Deanna. Since the moment I saw you in the Scimitar, I have yearned for you, I have hungered for you. "Whispered Shinzon in a seductive voice. "I love Will, Shinzon." Deanna said defiantly. Shinzon pulled his lips into a smirk and looked at her with a dark gaze. "If that were true, why do I consume your thoughts? He can never know you as I can and he could never touch you as I can. You hunger for me just as I hunger for you. I am what your heart desires, Deanna. There's no need to fight it. "

Deanna shut her eyes tightly as tears began to well up. She wished Shinzon out of her mind and when she opened her eyes once more, Shinzon's Viceroy stood before her in the void of her mind. "I'm with you Imzadi, I will always be with you now. " "No!" Deanna screamed." This isn't real!" Deanna shut her eyes tightly again, she didn't' dare open them immediately for fear the glowing eyes of the Viceroy would still be staring through her. When she found the courage to open them, she was relieved to find herself back in her quarters, in her bath that had now turned icy cold. Remaining in the water, Deanna started sobbing violently when she heard Will's voice calling to her. She hadn't heard the door chime over her sobs.

"Deanna! Are you alright? What's wrong?" Asked Will in an alarmed tone. Deanna gazed into Will's eyes with tears still streaming down her face. "It's nothing Will, I'll be alright. " "Deanna this water is freezing! Here let me get your robe." Deanna stood and let the icy water flow off her body. Will wrapped her robe around her body and cinched it closed. "Don't lie to me, Deanna. You've been so distant these let few days. You never want to talk and you are always hiding here in your quarters. I'm so worried about you. Please tell me what's bothering you." Deanna looked at will hesitantly. She didn't want to tell Will the truth, although she didn't feel right lying to her new husband. "I'm just sad about leaving the Enterprise, that's all. " Deanna felt sick to her stomach, she hated when she had to lie to Will, but there are some things he could never understand.

Besides, if she told him about Shinzon, he'd fly into a rage and do something rash. She could not allow that to happen. "Is that true, Deanna? Do you really not want to leave the Enterprise?" Will asked worryingly. "I am torn over it Will, I know it's what you've always wanted and I truly am happy for you, but this ship has been a part of us for so long. It's just hard to think we won't be here anymore in a few days." Deanna said in a timid voice. "Imzadi" Will answered. The word made Deanna's heart flutter, although not for the right reason. " _He_ says that to me." Deanna thought. "How long were you going to keep this from me?" Will asked in a brisk tone. "I'm not trying to keep anything from you! I just am sad about leaving, that's all! My whole life and everyone I care about is on this ship! Deanna snapped at Will.

"Fine! If you're so unhappy about going to the Titan, why don't you stay here!" Will yelled. "Maybe I will stay here! Deanna screamed back to Will and with that, Will turned and stormed out of Deanna's quarters. No sooner than the door shut behind him, he was hit with a pang of regret. He let the situation get out of control. He felt bad for yelling at Deanna. But there was something odd about her behavior he thought. He knew her so well and he knew that something else was bothering her. He wondered what it could possibly be. "Give her time" He thought. "She'll open up when she's ready, there's no use in pushing. " He turned from her door and decided to walk to Ten Forward for a drink.

Meanwhile Deanna had slipped into her nightgown and was sitting at her vanity brushing her shoulder length brunet hair. She looked down from the mirror for a moment to choose a fragrance. When she suddenly felt two hands caress her shoulders. Her eyes flew up to the mirror and saw Shinzon standing behind her. "Imzadi." He whispered into her ear, as he leaned forward and his lips grazed the side of her exposed neck. Deanna stood immediately and faced Shinzon. His eyes trailed down her form, taking in the curves of her body. He met her eyes with the look of a predator that has cornered his prey. "You're not here. This is another dream." Deanna said as she took a slight step backwards. "Very logical Deanna. But you're heart doesn't constrain itself to mere, logic." Shinzon advanced towards her; he raised his hand to caress the side of her cheek. His body was now pressed against hers. Deanna closed her eyes and turned her face from him, nearly wishing him away. But she hesitated; she didn't want to break the link just yet. She felt him turn her head towards him and as he did, She leaned forward and put her mouth over his and pressed into a deep kiss. She felt his tongue slip between his lips and into her mouth, drawing their kiss even deeper. His hands trailed down her shoulders and wrapped themselves around her waist. Shinzon was holding Deanna so tight, as if he was afraid she would disappear. She finally broke free of the embrace and took his hand to lead him to her bed.

Deanna wasn't afraid any longer and she wasn't going to keep denying she wanted Shinzon. Deanna wanted to feel his lips on her; she wanted him to touch her. She wanted him to posses her completely. Shinzon awoke something inside her that Will never had. They stood at the edge of the bed and Shinzon kissed her deeply once more before he pulled her down onto the bed and laid his body atop hers. "Feel my lips. " Shinzon breathed as he trailed kisses down her neck. His hand reached up to slowly pull her nightgown from her shoulders. She closed her eyes and inhaled sharply, as she felt her whole body surrendering to his embrace. She lifted her hand to caress his cheek when she felt something strange. Shinzon's skin felt different. At that moment Deanna felt a sharp pain on her shoulder that made her cry out in pain.

She opened her eyes suddenly to see Shinzon's Viceroy pulling his fangs out of her shoulder. He looked down at her and pulled his lips into a smile. Her blood was on the Viceroy's fangs. Deanna screamed and tried to push the Viceroy away. "Hush Imzadi, I merely branded you as my own. Shinzon thinks he can claim you, but it is I who will do so. Shinzon is weak, you belong to me. For our minds are linked as one, you now have my mark upon your shoulder. "The Viceroy sneered. "No!" Deanna screamed once more as hot tears began flowing down her cheeks. "Without me, Shinzon is unable to come to you; it is I who supply the bond. Without me, he is nothing!" Deanna turned her face from the hideous Viceroy and tried once more to free herself from the Viceroy's grip.

"You will be mine Imzadi! Shinzon will not take you from me! His clawed hand reached down to lift Deanna's nightgown and part her legs. "Deanna screamed again and summoned all her strength to force the Viceroy from her mind. Deanna no longer felt a weight atop her, nor felt his hot breath on her skin. She opened to eyes to realize she was alone in her quarters. Her body was feverishly hot and covered in sweat. Tears stung her eyes like a thousand bees. A rush of guilt washed over her after she realized she nearly betrayed Will. Deanna collected herself and arose from her bed; she walked to her bathroom sink. "I just need to splash some water on my face, and then I'll be alright." As she reached to turn the tap on, she felt a burning pain on her right shoulder. She stared in disgust as she saw two fang marks marring the creamy skin on her shoulder.

"The bond has been broken." The Viceroy told Shinzon. "Find her again." Shinzon replied. The Viceroy hesitated. "Shinzon must not discover I desire Deanna. Perhaps marking her so soon was a mistake, he should have shown more restraint until Shinzon was out of the way." The Viceroy contemplated. Deanna intoxicated him, and he couldn't control himself from placing a mating mark on her. "The old ways…" His train of thought was broken by Shinzon's shouting. "Do you hear me? I said find her again!" Shinzon shouted. "My apologies Praetor; I can no longer establish the bond." The Viceroy lied. "You will do as I say! I want you to find her again!" Shinzon bellowed. "You have no more time for games, Shinzon." The Viceroy said defiantly.


End file.
